


Crêpes

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Sometimes, when knowing someone for as long as he’d known Reiner, which is over a decade now, you think there’s nothing more you could learn about them. Until one day, you’re pleasantly surprised and wonder how much more you could unravel if you got to spend even more time with that person.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Crêpes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostOpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts).



> The inspiration for this ficlet is a hilarious story

Bertholdt was confused when he woke up to the heavenly smell of food cooking.

Yes, he was unaccustomed to wake up in the morning and have someone make him breakfast. At least, not since he used to live with his parents anyway. And definitely not since he and Reiner became roommates, living in the same apartment that was close to both their workplaces.

Why’s that? Well, to put it kindly; his friend _sucked_ when it came to the kitchen. That was an objective conclusion that was reached and voiced out loud by every person whom had known Reiner and spent enough time in his company to judge his culinary skills fairly.

With that knowledge, Bertholdt decided he shouldn’t get his hopes high, and assume Karina, or Porco, or even Annie had dropped by and made them both a hearty breakfast.

If so, Bertholdt might as well get up and thank whoever it was that blessed his day with an unequivocally decadent meal (he only ever had black coffee on the go and a stale muffin from the bakery across the road, so he doesn’t have high standards for what makes a decent breakfast.)

With that last thought in mind, Bertholdt went about his usual morning routine before he trudged toward the kitchen. His stomach growled embarrassingly.

Bertholdt’s jaw went slack when he took in the sight of his roommate— _Reiner Braun_ —stood in front of the stove, humming some tune Bertholdt didn’t recognize, and flipping what appeared to be... _crepes_.

Bertholdt took a double take—was this a dream?

When Reiner turned to look at him, a smile as bright as the sun was etched on his face.

“Morning to you too,” the blond chirped.

“Um, morning—uh...” Bertholdt stuttered, still befuddled at the rare sight of Reiner in the kitchen, confident, joyful, and not making an absolute mess.

“Since _when_?” Bertholdt blurted before he could think it over. Luckily Reiner took no offense to his remark as he merely shrugged before offering him a plate on which were neatly stacked a couple of rolled crepes, topped with fresh berries and drizzled with maple syrup. Bertholdt felt his mouth water at the sight.

He couldn’t help the delighted moan that escaped him as soon as he took a bite, flushing in mortification when Reiner chuckled in amusement at his reaction. Had he been in a hurry to gobble the whole thing down his throat like he would on a week-day, Bertholdt could’ve easily missed the pink hue that dusted the other’s cheeks, whom was evidently pleased that he had finally managed to cook something decent enough.

Although, Bertholdt wouldn’t just call this decent. It was a **masterpiece**. So, he told Reiner just that, who had surprisingly brushed off Bertholdt’s compliment humbly before he went back to making some for himself, his blush having spread to his neck.

Berthold merely smiled warmly at his friend, before he went back to his own food, feeling his heart flutter.

Sometimes, when knowing someone for as long as he’d known Reiner, which is over a decade now, you think there’s nothing more you could learn about them. Until one day, you’re pleasantly surprised and wonder how much more you could unravel if you got to spend even more time with that person.

For Bertholdt, it might have been Reiner’s recently revealed skill in making the most delicious crepes Bertholdt has ever tasted. Perhaps even many others, that made him question whether or not it had been a wise decision to live with the person he may or may not have had a crush on for quite a few years now.

**Author's Note:**

> Little did Bertholdt know that Reiner was harboring the exact same feelings for some years too.  
> Don't worry! It ends well when they both confess their feelings for each other and laugh at how stupid they had been to never say anything before. Then they live happily ever after✨


End file.
